Alice's Story
by AnimeSweetheart16
Summary: The life story of my first Irken OC. Story will contain: Violence, drama, fantasy, IZ sci-fi stuff, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's life wasn't very normal, but that was probably because she wasn't a normal Irken.

It all started when she was 5 years old... on the day her mother was sent to fight in the war against planet Meekrob...

"Please don't go, Mommy!" Little Alice pleaded, tugging on her mother's leg. "I don't want you to leave me!"

Caroline, Alice's mother, looked down at her daughter sadly. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but I have to do this..."

Alice frowned deeply and sadly, clinging to Caroline's leg.

Caroline sighed and pried Alice from her leg so she could kneel down in front of her. "I promise I'll be back. I'm not leaving you forever." She took off the locket around her neck and placed it around Alice's small neck. "With this, I'll always be with you." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Take good care of your little sister and daddy for me, okay?"

Alice smiled sadly and nodded. She held the locket tightly. "Okay, mommy..."

Caroline smiled and wiped away Alice's tears. "Good girl." She slowly stood up and kissed her husband and baby daughter one last time before walking out the door.

Alice looked at her baby sister, Kanna cradled in her father's arms. She bit back more tears as she thought that if her mother died in the war, Kanna would never truly know her. She clutched the locket tightly with both hands, as if the little piece of jewelry and Caroline would disappear forever if she let go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Most of these chapters won't be very long.**


	2. Chapter 2

While Caroline was fighting for Irk, was the hardest time of Alice's life (so far). But she tried to stay strong for Kanna, who was only 2 years old.

Every day Alice stared at the front door, hoping to see her mother burst through it and wrap her in her arms, never to let go again. Every night she'd sing Kanna to sleep with their mother's lullaby.

On Alice's 6th Birthday, Caroline still didn't come. She stayed in her room all that day, trying to hold back tears and wishing for her mother to be okay.

2 weeks later, an Irken military messenger arrived at the door.

"Can I help you?" Alice's father, Jake asked the messenger when he opened the door. Alice secretly peeked around the corner from the living room.

"I'm very sorry to inform you, sir... but your wife has been killed in battle..." The messenger said, his serious face turning sad for a moment.

Jake silently gasped in shock.

"Again, I'm very sorry for your loss..." The messenger then turned and walked away. Jake slowly closed the door.

Tears welled up in Alice's eyes. "M.. Mommy..." She started to cry, Jake heard her and turned around to see her crying hard and her whole body shaking.

"Alice... It'll be okay..." Jake said and knelt down in front of her, trying hard to hold back his own tears.

"N-No it won't! I-It w-won't b-be okay w-without m-mommy!" Alice's eyes somehow turned from pink to red.

"Yes, it will... trust me, sweetie..." He didn't notice his daughter's deep red eyes, and the fact that her nails were growing longer and sharper.

"I want mommy back!" Alice shouted and pulled away from her father, nearly breaking his arm as he struggled to keep her from throwing a tantrum.

He finally noticed her nails had turned into claws and her glowing blood-red eyes, and he stared in shock and confusion as his normally sweet daughter rampaged through the room, destroying everything in her path and screaming "I want mommy!" over and over again.

After a couple minutes of Alice rampaging and Jake trying to stop her, she finally tired out and collapsed in his arms, her eyes and nails going back to normal.

He knelt on the floor with his daughter passed out in his arms, gaping at what his small daughter just did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What happened to Alice is what I call her Demon. When she gets very angry (she got angry at the Meekrob for killing her mother) her inner demon takes over. Kinda like Naruto Uzumaki with the Nine-Tailed Fox. The very tragic event of her mother being killed triggered the Demon.**


	3. Chapter 3

After that tragic and horrifying day, Jake was very careful when Alice was upset. He hated to admit it, but he was actually getting kind of scared of his daughter.

When Alice was 11 years old, her Demon escaped again...

She was sitting outside of her house with Kanna, and her annoying cousin, Kyle.

Kyle had irritated Alice before, but never to the point of releasing her Demon. He also didn't know about the Demon, no one had ever told him.

"Hey, Alice." Kyle said.

She ignored him and continued to play with Kanna.

"Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, ALICE!"

"What?" She whipped her head around to look at him, an annoyed look on her face.

"Hi." He said and then giggled.

"Stop being so immature." She turned away again.

"I'm 12! I'm acting my age! That's what you should be doing."

Alice frowned. When her mother died, she decided to take on the roll of the motherly figure in the house, to help her father take care of the house and Kanna, so she acted a little older than her age.

"I have my reasons to act mature." She replied.

"What? Because Aunt Caroline died? Lots of people die in the war, Alice!"

She turned to him, an angry look on her face. "You don't get it, do you? She was my mother! She loved me and protected me half of my life! How can you just act like it was just another Irken soldier?"

He shrugged. No one ever understood Kyle, he was strange, and he only seemed to care about himself, it was like he didn't have any emotions. "I don't know. It just doesn't seem like that big of a deal to me."

"Of course it wouldn't. She was just your aunt, who you barely knew."

"Still, I don't think you should sulk about it forever. It happened a few _years_ ago."

Alice clenched her fists and looked away from him, trying to keep her anger under control.

"What's up with you?" Are you gonna cry now?" Kyle whined, as if her sadness annoyed him.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tighter, her anger bubbling up inside her. "Do not make me angry, Kyle." She said through clenched teeth.

"Why? It's not like you could do anything to me!"

She couldn't hold back any longer. Her eyes turned red and her claws dug into her palms.

"Are you gonna say something? Or are you just gonna sit and cry and sulk about Aunt Caroline's death?" Kyle said, flatly.

She screamed and lunged at him, tackling him to the ground with incredible strength.

Kyle screamed in pain as Alice clawed at him and bit him, over and over again.

Kanna watched in fear, shaking. After a few minutes she finally snapped out of her daze and ran inside, yelling for her father.

Jake followed Kanna outside to see Alice pinning Kyle to the ground, him bleeding violently from her attacks, and tears streaking down Alice's angered face.

"Alice!" Jake screamed and pulled his daughter away from her cousin.

She thrashed and screamed, determined to break free of her father's grip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was several hours before Kyle regained consciousness after his brutal beating. He groaned at the brightness of the hospital room lights.

"H-Hey…" Kyle turned his head to see Alice sitting next to his bed, looking very nervous and guilty.

Instead of replying with a simple resentful 'Hi', he said something much, much worse.

"You are a monster."

Her eyes widened and her nervous smile quickly turned into a deep frown.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you! Y-You were making me angry, I-I couldn't stop myself! I'm so so sorry!"

He just glared at her. "Yeah right! You wanted to kill me! I could see it in your eyes!"

"That's not true! I—"

"You're nothing but a monster, Alice! A pathetic, psychopathic monster!"

Tears formed in her eyes and she quickly ran out of the room, past her sister and father in the waiting room.

"Alice?" Kanna asked.

"Wait! Alice! What happened? Alice!" Jake shouted, but she was already out the front doors.

Alice ran far away from the hospital, swiping at the tears that were blinding her.

_You are a monster. _She kept hearing it in her head, over and over again. A horrible mantra that she couldn't stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: If you haven't noticed, I changed the genre to Drama/Romance, so there might be a little romance soon ;) (Maybe)**

**WARNING: This chapter contains blood and violence.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Over the next few years, Kyle made several attempts to get rid of Alice, no matter how much Alice tried to convince him she never meant to hurt him.

When she was 14 years old, Kyle decided to step up his game to destroy the 'monster'.

Alice was walking home one day from hanging out with her only friend, Shailoh.

Shailoh and Alice got along very well, mainly because they understood each other and had a lot in common. Shailoh had lost her father in the war, and she also would lose control when she got very angry, but it first happened a year after her father was killed.

Halfway home, she was suddenly pulled into a dark alley. A hand covered her mouth to muffle her scream.

"Die." The Irken hissed and stabbed her in the gut.

She gasped and fell to the ground when the Irken let go. She looked up to see Kyle, smirking evilly, holding a bloody knife.

"K-Kyle… p-please…" She stammered, holding her stomach.

"I'm sick of you roaming around freely, while a monster could take you over any minute and kill innocent civilians. I need to stop that. And the only way to destroy the monster is to destroy you." He stabbed her again and again, an insane look in his eyes. Alice screamed in pain until she finally went limp, too weak to scream for help anymore.

A couple seconds later, he slowly stood up and dropped the knife next to her. He then simply walked away, leaving her to bleed to death.

Alice was on the verge of death, until a figure in a black coat noticed her in the alley.

The figure gasped and hurriedly knelt beside her, it put a gloved hand on her stomach, and a bright light emitted from the figure's wrist and hand.

The light slowly healed Alice's wounds. Once she was fully healed, the figure gently helped her sit up.

"Wh-Who are you?" Alice asked.

The figure removed their hood to reveal a woman with light blue skin and very long black hair that hung in her face slightly.

"My name is Clarissa; I am a Chiryō-sha. My people are healers." The woman said, her voice was light and kind.

"My name is Alice… I've never heard of a Chiryō-sha before…" Alice said.

"We aren't well known by most planets…"

"Well what are you doing on Irk?"

"I travel to many different places to learn about the inhabitants of planet. Now, tell me, who hurt you so badly?" Her expression was a look of concern.

Alice looked down. "My cousin… he thinks I'm a monster… he's tried to kill me many times, and he'll probably try again when he sees that I'm alive…"

Clarissa frowned and took off a beaded bracelet she was wearing. "Take this." She handed it to Alice. "It'll heal you even though you're not a Chiryō-sha."

"Thank you…" Alice stared at the bracelet, its many white beads sparkly in the dim light of the small alley.

"Take care, Alice." She smiled and stood up. She put her hood back up and walked off.

Alice slowly slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and stood up.

_I can't take this anymore…_ _I can't be on Irk anymore…. But my father and Kanna need me…. What do I do?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chiryō-sha means 'healer' in Japanese. **


	5. Chapter 5

Alice decided to stay on Irk for a little longer, just so she could help her father take care of Kanna.

She stayed in her house mostly; afraid that Kyle would find her if she left.

When she was 16 years old, she decided not to be an Invader, but to leave Irk of her own free will instead; to any planet she wanted to go to. She hoped that her father could handle Kanna since she was now 13.

A few months before she left, she built her very own SIR Unit. It wasn't as efficient as other SIRs, but it was good enough for Alice. She gave the SIR pink eyes and the parts that were usually red on a SIR, were pink as well.

On the night she left, she said goodbye to Kanna, who had woken up when she getting ready to leave.

"Please don't leave, Alice." Kanna pleaded.

"I'll be alright. I promise I'll try not to get into any trouble on Earth." Alice had heard about Earth the year before, where a former defective Invader had been exiled 4 years before. Alice realized after a while, that she may have been deemed defective as well due to her 'anger issues', so she figured Earth would be the safest place for her.

Kanna finally gave in after a couple minutes. "Alright… but promise me that you'll call me all the time!"

Alice smiled. "I promise." She hugged her sister and left Irk in her Voot Runner, her SIR Unit, Lulu next to her.

She looked back at her home one more time before it was out of sight. She then set the Voot's coordinates for Earth.

**XXXXXXXX-6 MONTHS LATER-XXXXXXXX**

Alice stared in wonder as she finally arrived on Earth.

She found a large, empty space next to a beautiful, two-story house and (silently) built herself a house. It looked almost exactly like the house next to it, except her house had a red door and red windowsills.

She smiled and walked inside before creating a disguise for herself and Lulu. Lulu's disguise was a simple, white cat (1). With Alice's disguise, she had mid-length, curly brown hair and emerald green eyes, she wore dark blue jeans, a hot pink hoodie over a white tank top, and black ankle boots (2).

She explored her new house for a little while. It looked very nice and neat. She had studied Earth the entire way there, and thought that her house looked very much like a normal Earth home.

She walked over to the hall closet door and turned the knob. A small portion of the door slid away to reveal a keypad emitting a faint green light. She carefully punched in a code and the door slid open to reveal a secret elevator.

Lulu happily followed her into the elevator before the door closed and the elevator shot down. The elevator went down to her Irken lab; she figured she'd need one.

After inspecting her lab to make sure she had everything she required to live on Earth, she headed back upstairs to check out the rest of Earth.

It was the afternoon, so many people were walking around or driving in their cars to who knows where.

Alice tried to act natural as she walked around with Lulu trailing behind her. She figured she looked human enough to not be suspected as anything other than human, plus she heard from other Irkens that the exiled Irken, Zim had informed the Tallests that most of the humans were idiots.

After a while of walking around the city, she passed by an old-looking building with the word 'Skool' written in sloppy letters on a large sign.

"Hm… I read about this 'Skool'… it's where humans come to learn about all sorts of things on this planet…" She muttered to herself. She then decided to attend the Skool to see if she could learn more about Earth and give herself a better chance at fitting in.

"Master?" Lulu looked up at Alice, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Alice looked at her SIR and frowned. "Shoosh, cats don't talk."

The little disguised robot nodded slightly and quietly apologized, she then tried her best to sound like a normal cat.

"I'm going to attend Earth Skool, Lulu. I'm sure it'll help me blend in." She smiled at the thought and walked inside the building. But not before telling Lulu to wait for her at home.

**XXXX-SKIP THE ENROLLMENT AND STUFF-XXXX**

Tons of teenagers sat in Miss Bitters' class, bored out of their minds.

"Class, we have a new student." Some of the students' heads shot up at Miss Bitters' announcement, interested in what the new student looked like and what they were like.

The scary teacher opened the room door and Alice slowly walked in. Some of the boys stared, but Miss Bitters hissed at them, snapping them out of their daze.

"This is Alice. Alice, if you have something to say, say it now, because after this moment, I don't want to hear another sound from you!"

Alice thought for a moment and realized she didn't have anything to say. "I don't really have anything to say…"

"Good, now sit down." Miss Bitters ordered.

Alice quickly sat down in an empty seat next to a boy with mid-length black hair with white tips, and, strangely enough, white, black-tipped ferret ears and a white, black-tipped ferret tail.

The boy chuckled, snapping her out of her daze, and making her realize that she had been staring.

She blushed. "Um… h-hi…"

"Alice, right? My name's Ferret~" The boy said, smirking.

She nodded. "Nice to meet you, Ferret…"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl~"

She blushed deeper, and couldn't help but smile a little; no one except her parents had ever called her beautiful.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Ferret asked.

She nodded. She had her computer make her an Earth cell phone after she learned about them and that they were commonly used to make calls or 'texts' when the owner of the phone wasn't home.

"Can I have your number, then? I'll give you mine~"

She blinked a couple times, not believing that this was happening. She read that usually when a boy asked for a girl's phone number, it most likely meant he liked her.

She wrote down her number on a piece of notebook paper in front of her and handed it to him.

"Thanks~ I'll text you later so you can have my number~" He smiled and proceeded to text someone else.

Inside, Alice was screaming happily, she couldn't believe she was already falling for a human, and that that human was (hopefully) falling for her, too!

A few minutes later, the classroom door burst open and a teenage boy with black hair and an enormous head ran into the room.

"Dib, you're late." Miss Bitters said.

"I'm sorry… I was working on an experiment and I lost track of time…" Dib explained, panting.

Alice looked up from the History book she was reading. She looked at Dib and raised an eyebrow, wondering why he had such a big head.

"Just sit down." Miss Bitters ordered, pointing to his seat.

Dib nodded and walked over to his desk and sat down. The girl sitting next to him smiled cutely at him, and he smiled back and kissed her cheek. The girl had short black hair, and she wore a black and purple striped t-shirt, a black miniskirt and black flats.

Alice watched, wondering if they were a couple. Her un-spoken question was answered when the girl kissed Dib on the lips.

"Marissa! Not in class!" Dib whispered loudly. The girl known as Marissa whined.

"Pleeeeaaaasssse? I haven't seen you all day!" She pleaded. Dib eventually gave in after a minute of her pleading and let her kiss him again.

Alice continued to watch them, slightly jealous of their relationship, but she eventually turned away and continued reading her History book. But her mind wandered to Ferret, and she found herself wanting him to kiss her like that.

She looked over at him and wondered if he felt the same way for her, as she already did for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1) Sorta like MiMi's disguise, only less menacing and cuter.**

**Sorta like Tak's disguise.**

**Ferret belongs to my friend, Sarah-Michael, and Marissa belongs to my sister. Also, Shailoh belongs to an old RP friend, Mykala.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for chapter 6~!**

**Warning: Chapter contains adult material.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Skool, Alice walked down the hallway to her new locker, which was right next to Ferret's locker.

She blushed when she saw him taping the photo he took of her in photography class to the inside of his locker door.

He must've of seen her out of the corner of his eye because he turned to look at her when she blushed.

"Hey, Alice." He said, smiling.

"Hi…" She couldn't stop blushing, he was just too cute.

"So, do you wanna hang out?"

"Uh… s-sure." She then got an idea. "How about we hang out at my house?" She really wanted to spend more time with him and get to know him.

"Sure!" He replied, smiling brightly.

"Great... come on!" She grabbed his hand after he closed his locker.

He laughed softly and walked faster to walk next to her. She looked at him and blushed.

"So, when did you move here?" Ferret asked.

"Um… today…"

"Oh, cool."

A couple minutes later, they arrived at Alice's house. She opened the door and they walked inside.

Ferret looked around and smiled a little. "Nice place."

"Thank you…" She smiled and sat down on the couch. Ferret plopped down next to her, grinning.

She blushed as he started to stare at her. "Wh-Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're just so beautiful…" He smiled. A minute later he started to slowly lean in closer to her. She blushed deeper when their faces were only inches apart.

Alice closed her eyes and closed the space between them, lightly touching his lips with hers. Ferret smiled a bit and deepened the kiss, placing a hand on her cheek, his fingers wrapping themselves in her hair. She instinctively loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, pulling him closer.

Ferret wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her into his lap, never breaking the kiss. He broke the kiss a few minutes later for air and continued his kissing down her jaw and neck, causing her to bite her lip to hold back her moans.

Their make-out session went on for a couple more minutes before Alice finally pulled away from Ferret, but she still sat in his lap.

"Alice?"

She looked at him. "Yes?"

He smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair. "You are an amazing girl…"

She blushed red and hid her face in his shoulder. He chuckled softly.

"You are nothing like any other girl I've known… you're something else…"

She smiled for a moment, but then frowned. She realized that Ferret was falling in love with her human body, not her true self.

_He'd probably never love me as an Irken… _

Ferret, oblivious to her slight sadness, decided to try and start up their make-out session again by kissing her neck softly.

"F-Ferret…" Alice mumbled and put her hands on his chest, trying to push him away.

He grinned and continued planting small kisses on her neck and collarbone. Alice leaned her head back, finally giving in. After a while he started to suck and nibble on her neck, eventually creating a small mark. She moaned and gripped his shoulders. He slowly slipped off her hoodie and kissed just above the collar of her tank top.

"Ferret…" She moaned. She wanted to stop him, but her mind was a blur.

He took off his black, fingerless gloves and red-and-white striped arm warmers, and slipped his hands up her tank top, feeling up her sides.

She shuddered slightly, blushing.

"Wanna continue this in the bedroom?~" Ferret whispered in her ear seductively.

She blushed deeper and couldn't help but nod.

He smirked. "Lead the way~"

She stood up and took his hand, and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

**XXX—AFTERWARDS (don't feel like writing it and failing at it, but I will tell you that they went all the way)—XXX**

Alice rested her head against Ferret's bare chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

He had his arms wrapped around her, smiling widely.

"Ferret?"

He looked at her. "Hm?"

She blushed red. "I… I think I'm falling in love with you…"

He blushed, but smiled sweetly at her. "I think I'm falling in love with you, too…"

She then suddenly kissed him deeply, overwhelmingly happy that she finally found happiness.

He was surprised at first, but nonetheless, kissed back, running his fingers through her curls.

_I really hope this love lasts…_ Alice thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FINALLY! This chapter took me about 4 days to finish, because I am a HUGE procrastinator! But, here it is!**

**Note: Please do not yell at me or get mad saying that the relationship is moving way too fast. This is how it actually happened in the RP! I'm just trying to stay true to me and my friend's RP. If you don't like that, then don't read this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next couple days, Alice and Ferret's relationship got much more serious. At some point, they started ditching Skool so they could hang out more. Ferret also had started sleeping at Alice's house, saying that his house was too crowded.

But in all their time together, Alice still hadn't told him she was an Irken. Or even about her 'anger problem'.

_I should just tell him… he's my boyfriend… he said he'll always love me no matter what… _ She thought and looked up at him. They were sitting on the couch, with her cuddled up against him.

"Um… Ferret?"

He looked at her. "What is it, love?"

She blushed slightly but forced herself to stay focused. "I… I have to tell you something…"

"Hmm?" He tilted his head, curious.

She took a deep breath. _Just say it… its three words…_

"First… you know what an Irken is, right?"

He nodded. "I have a lot of Irken friends."

"Good…" She closed her eyes. "Because I am one…"

His eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

She nodded slowly, not opening her eyes.

He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "Alice… I don't care what you are… I'll always love you." He then lightly pressed his lips against hers. She smiled slightly and deepened the kiss.

He pulled back slightly a moment later, their faces inches apart. "Can I see your Irken form?" He asked.

She blushed red at the sudden request. "I… I don't know…"

"Please?"

She sighed. She couldn't resist him. "Alright…" She softly and hesitantly pressed a small button on her right earring stud, turning off her human disguise.

Ferret's eyes widened for a minute before softening, his smile returning to his handsome face. "I didn't think you could get anymore beautiful…"

She looked away, blushing madly. "I'm not a beautiful Irken…"

"Yes you are!" He lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "Even if your skin had been burned off by molten lava… you'd still be a goddess in my eyes. You are beautiful no matter what."

She smiled shyly. "You're too sweet…"

"And you're too cute." He kissed her cheek and hugged her close. She hugged back tightly, smiling brightly.

She felt that she should also tell him about her Demon, but she just couldn't bring herself to say it, the words were stuck in her mouth. _Could he handle that side of me?_

But she eventually decided to not tell him right then; she didn't want him to worry about her every time she got a little angry. _Besides, when am I ever going to get angry around him?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the super short chapter! But I'll write the next chapter real soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just in case you haven't noticed, I changed the rating of this story to T. That is because Fanfiction is deleting M rated fanfics, so I changed my M rated fanfics to T so they won't get deleted. But that doesn't mean that there's not going to be any M rated stuff in this story, I'm just going to put a warning at the beginning of each chapter that will have adult material. I suggest that any people who write M rated fanfics and don't want them deleted should do the same.**

**Warning: Chapter contains adult material.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alice?" Ferret called as walked into the bedroom, wondering where she was. He had come home from his part-time job and couldn't seem to find her anywhere in the house.

"I'm in the shower!" She shouted over the rush of water and through the closed connecting bathroom door.

"I thought water burned Irkens…?" He pondered, walking over to stand in front of the door so he could hear her better. He had told her about how Earth water burned Irken skin.

"I enhanced my disguise to protect my Irken skin." She replied.

"Oh." He leaned his head against the door. "Hey… what do you think about going to see a movie tomorrow?"

She blinked in surprise at the sudden question. "Um… sure, sounds fun." She said and smiled a bit.

He smiled. "Cool." He then just leaned against the door with his arms crossed casually; listening to Alice's gentle humming.

After listening to her soft, soothing humming for a little bit, an idea crossed his mind. He smirked widely.

"Hey, Alice?"

"Yes?" She turned her head to the door, wondering what he wanted.

"Mind if I join you in there?~"

She blushed red, momentarily stopping what she was doing. "U-Um… I-I guess…" She answered quietly. To her surprise, thanks to his trained ferret ears, he heard her.

He opened the unlocked door and slowly walked into the hot, steam-filled bathroom. He undressed and slowly crept into the shower behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey sexy~" He whispered in her ear, making her blush deeper.

She looked down at his hands wrapped around her, fingers splayed out slightly on her stomach. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and pressed herself closer against his warm, toned body.

He smiled as she closed her eyes, relaxing against him, not seeming to care about her actual shower anymore. He smirked slightly and slid his right hand further down. He smirked wider as he slowly inserted his middle finger into her entrance, causing Alice to gasp softly, her eyes opening wide.

"F-Ferret!" She stammered, feeling his finger explore her pussy.

He ignored her protests and inserted another finger, slowly pumping them in and out, making her moan louder. Hearing this, he picked up the pace, his fingers going deeper into her.

He soon had three fingers in her wet pussy, pumping them quickly, his thumb playing with her clit. She was moaning loudly, her body shaking from the extreme pleasure.

"F-Ferret! I-I'm gonna—" She cried out as her orgasm hit her hard, making her grip his other arm tightly.

He smirked and slowly took his fingers out of her. He licked his fingers clean.

Alice's cheeks were flushed deep red as she panted heavily.

"Why do you do that?" She asked, trying to hide her blushing face from him.

"Because you taste good~" He said and kissed her neck softly. "And I love seeing you blush like that~"

She felt her face burning red in embarrassment, still not used to being complimented so much. "You're so sweet…" She turned her head so she could look at him. "I feel like I don't deserve you as a boyfriend…"

"Alice… like I've said before, you are a goddess to me. And you're also so kind and caring. If anything, you're too good for me."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not…"

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Stop putting yourself down like that… I love you no matter what."

She smiled a bit, shyly. She felt so lucky to have someone in her life that could turn her frown upside down with three little words.

"I love you too, Ferret… so much…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay… in my opinion, this chapter sucked… particularly the lemon… or lime… whatever you wanna call it…**

**Eh, whatever. Tell me what _you_ _guys_ think!**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey, guys. Sorry if you hoped this was a new chapter, but I'm actually here to say that I'm thinking of re-writing this story. It may take a while though, since I've been really distracted lately and just haven't had any inspiration for any of my fanfics... **

**So sometime, either this month or next month, this story will be re-written, sorry...**

**~Lexi**


End file.
